Dead Space Nightmare
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Alot has changed in years. Daniel Weller Lexine's son is a necromorph hunter who has a talent of destroying Markers. But now he has students with him abandoned on a station with him as they thrive to survive. Talk about a bad field trip
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Beginning of Nightmare

Daniel Weller tossed and turned in his sleep, he as having a dream but this was a different one. most of the time he could shape his dreams but tonight he was having a nightmare.  
>He woke up on a ship called the USG ishimura, he heard screams all around as he ran and for the first time he was afraid of them. He was a necromorph hunter like his dad and now dead mother, he was not fazed with the blood and the horror but somthing had captured his emotions except fear which striked his heart. He ran through as necromorphs poped out of doorways, vents, and windows. He ran and not dared to look back. Than he saw a door up ahead, he didn't even think twice and ran through it. He closed the door cuting off a necromorph blade. he then smacked himself in the head realizing he had no flashlight and the room was so dark. Then a bright flash appeared then it showed many tv channels then one played louder than all else. A commerical...a unitology commerical, then all the TVs were playing the same thing, after that darkness then the marker. Daniel woke up on the floor confused in shock. "Are you okay Mr. Weller?" a woman on the intercom asked.<p>

"What time is it?"

"Around 5:00."

"Good i'll start my day with a smoke."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yeah your right, make that a pack of smokes please."

"Yes sir."

Daniel got on his best outfit with a leather jacket, he wore those glasses that bikers wore while riding. Just then his door opened and the and the intercom woman stepped in with a pack of camels.  
>"Thank you." daniel said in a suave accent as he snacthed the pack from her hands and pulled one out and reached into his pocket for a match.<p>

"We have new recruits today, John wants your audience today about your monthly mental report."

"Well he can get me over there but he's just going to be disappointed as usual."

"Try to keep on his good side okay, and those things are gonna kill you if you don't cut out."

Daniel looked at his cigeratte as he found his match and lit it.

"No. Those zombies or necromorphs that they call it will get to me first."

He went down the corridor into a circular elevator, once inside he pressed a button and a metallic voice said "IDENTIFICATION PLEASE." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card and shoved in into a caera in the top corner.  
>"THANK YOU AND WELCOME DANIEL WELLER." then the elevator gave a firm bump as it went up. After he went through five stories he saw a clear view of everything in the mall area of the space port. here was where people were saved from Titain station. Once Daniel reached his floor the elevator doors opened to see a presidental meeting table with a long line of chairs surronding it's sides. at the end was a Mr. John Ellison. "Hello Mr. Ellison." Daniel said in his laid back manner as he tossed him a camel.<p>

"King sized?"

"Sadly no, so whats the story John?"

John opened his holographic laptop and clicked a few things.

"Well we have new recurits-"

"Save it John i already heard about your rookies."

"Please let me finish! alright you heard we have new guys but your going to coach them."

For a moment Daniel's brain shut off then turned back on again.

"No sir. I was a project that was to fight necromorphs because of my immune mother Lexaine. I am not a teacher!"

"Well we are running out of teachers because the Marker keeps on driving them crazy, you are the only person who is immune to it's effects."

"Not so sir, this morning I had a dream, a nightmare revolving around the Marker."

"Oh come on you have destroyed several Marker rebuild sites, including rescuing survivors."

"So?"

"We have hopes that you will stay as a teacher, at least give the recruits their first lesson."

Daniel hesitated as he took notice of his cigeratte was almost finished.

"Fine but one lesson before they get a new teacher."

he threw his cigeratte on the ground and stomped on it.

PLEASE REVIEW TO ASK QUESTIONS OR COMMENT

so we have the teacher Daniel who in the next chapter meets a BADASS tought as nails girl who has a reason for voulenterring, a boy who just wants to help, and many toher rookies all in the next chapter "Class insession." of Dead space Nightmare

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Class Insession

Daniel sighed as he flew his ship "The Shooting star" towards the docking port. He walked out to see his pilots Jeff and Joe.  
>"Hey Jeff, Joe, what ship are we flying to what station again?"<p>

"Gensis station."

"Oh right."

"Say why are we sending out a ship when you already have one."

"Because "The Shooting Star" isn't cheap and plus on Agesis7 this ship escorted my dad and my mom to the Ishimura, this is what you call a "souvenier" of the Ishimura planet cracking operation on that planet."

"Yeah the operation that began our end and found our first Marker."

"Well what ship do we have today?"

"This is one you'll love, this is the mark 9 pulse engine Blue Robin."

"Oh I heard those are fast."

Daniel jumped when he heard "DANIEL PLEASE REPORT TO ADMINASTRATION LEVEL 13." "That's probably them." he thought as he rushed to the area that was announced.  
>He opened the door to see a whole room full of six teenagers all preped in worker suits. "Well what do we have here." Daniel said as they all looked at him. "Well students you may call me Daniel Weller and for now I am a Obi-wan to your Anikin and will teach you how to kill necromorphs sucessfully. but first I will want to get to know you, first names." first was a boy with brown hair and contact lenses named Jerry, second was a blond haired girl named Katie, thrid is a red haired boy named Roy, fourth is a brown haired boy named Tony, the fifth tennager is a black haired girl in the corner with blue eyes named Megan. "Okay so we have our names and we are about to learn our first part about hunting necromorphs, most humans have weak points where one can be damaged permantly. Listen to me now, necromorphs have no weakness, except for heavly armed necromorphs like the Brute, them glowing yellow areas are most effective shots on those." Jerry raised his hand and asked "Are we getting a demonstration?" Daniel nodded Roy asked "How will we get it?" Daniel said "We are going on a road trip to Gensis station."<br>all the students gasped except Megan who wasn't really paying attention. "Yes Gensis, we will go there, kill a few necromorphs then leave because we have two piolets who will remain in constant orbit of the station awating our extraction command so it's perfectly safe." tony stood up and said "Perfectly safe? Perfectly safe? with those things onboard we will die in a matter of minutes." Daniel shot a glance at Tony and said "Well I am the only person who has destroyed thrityseven artifical built Markers and you say your unsafe." the rest started discussing his statment while Daniel glanced at Megan over in the corner who was staring off into space. "You Megan." the rest stopped talking and looked Daniels way. He moved closer to Megan as she finally looked up at him. he reached out his hand as she promptly shook it. He shook his head as he opened his hand once more and made the gimme gesture. She reachged into her pocket and held nothing but when she clicked it it revvaled an ipod with the earphones stuck in her ears, he then took the ipod and stuffed it into his pocket. "Well now that all of us are listening we might as well get on with our talk." then the intercom said "DANIEL PLEASE REPORT TO LAB 76 WE HAVE A MAN THAT WANTS TO SEE YOU." "OHH such timing well I will see you soon." Daniel said in a chiper voice. He then left the area to lab 76 to see a man examing something in a box, when he heard the door open he closed it and left it in a pile of suit cases. "Oh hello Daniel! My name is Don Halter you tried my medicine about last Friday, so you are here for the subscription?" Daniel nodded "Well i'll gladly give you your new medicine, small warning this medicine may make you see things so let's take this sedative before we start. So just lay back." Daniel positioned himself on the table, "close your eyes," Daneil did as followed, "clear your mind," Daniel did this also "now i'm going to count from ten to one ready?" Daniel nodded "Ten" Daniel relaxed his muscles "nine" Daniel was beginning to the warm up "eight" Daniel started thinking of his new students "seven" he started thinking about station Gensis "six" he started thinking about the necromorphs "five" he thought about his dead parents "four" he thought of himself "three" he thought of his ability to resist the Marker "two" he thought of the Marker "..." where was number one? Daniel opened his eyes to see he was no longer in lab 76. it was a white room, the ceiling was translucent, above that were a few computers with a man in a chair. "Hey i'm down here help!" the man turned in his chair and daniel gasped, his lower jaw was split in two, he had no eyes, and he was decomposing. He uttered a low growl the light in his cell turned off and the light above also. Daniel began to sweat as he heard things being knocked over above but he saw nothing.  
>Then daniel saw a glow emiting behind him, he turned around to see the marker glowing at a blinding. daniel turned around to see the necromorph infront of him. It said "one." as it stabbed him in his arm. Daniel yelled as he pucnched the necromorph away. He blinked again and was back in the lab, he noticed Don an the floor cradling his stomach and his nose was bleeding. "Oh my god Jesus christ are you alright?" He groaned and got to his feet "Yeah. That was some punch."<p>

"Yeah i'm so sorry."

"Well tomorrow you'll recive your first medicine shipment."

"Alright goodbye."

PLEASE REVIEW TO RATE OR ASK QUESTIONS

So we have our students and we have our ship so what's next is the Station gensis and their awsome feild trip so make sure to sharpen your pencils, spit out your gum, and johnny stop making doodles of the marker in your notebook!"

Beam me up

ZOOM!  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gensis Station

Daniel woke eagerly wanting to see the looks on their faces when they saw their first necromorph.  
>He went over to his bathroom on the Blue Robin and washed his mouth. He bent dowards*SPLAT* then he bent back up and yelped as he saw himself in the mirror as a super slasher necromorph. When he blinked he was normal again. "How is that possible?" he asked himself. Later on all the others were up having breakfast in their "armor" as they talked about the Marker. Daniel took his cigar,lit it, and stood over in the messhall doorway. "Attention ladies!" he barked chuckling in his mind acting like a retarded sargent "Gensis station is close today, it will be swarming with Necromorphs." a few raised their hand "And yes there will be a Marker envolved." the hands all went down together "Now we have a few rules when it comes to this thing. Rule 1 You alaways listen to the is the expert?"<br>KLatie raised her hand "You are." "Correct Katie! Rule 2 You always stay a group. Rule 3 Don't let anything get to you, this includes fear and hate." out of the corner of Daniels eye he saw Megan shift in her seat as she poked her food with her fork. "That's it we are about to port, if anyone needs to use the restroom I say do it now before you wet your suit when you see these things." the students left leaving Daniel and megan alone with each other. Daniel sat at her table and said

"Woah we have a brave one here."

"Look who's talking."

"Woah a girl that has more balls than I do."

"What do you want?"

"Well you don't seem scared but your quiet."

"Well you don't seem scared but your loud, so leave me alone please."

Daniel pretended to act offened then a large vibration shook the ship, over the intercome a statement said "We have arrived at Gensis Station."

"Get ready for the scare of your life tiger!"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Necromorph Killing 101

As the gang walked down a hallway, Daniel told the pilots to keep within close range of their Rigs. Their Rigs were devices that they wore on their back to display health and energy. Like if you wanted to search the web all you had to do was think it. Then a necromorph came down from the ceiling. Daniel held up his hand and said "Alright this is a slasher, pretty basic. This is what you should do, go for the limbs firs-"

Then Megan charged ahead with dual wield plasma cutters. The slasher howled as she began shooting it. It slashed at her head but she ducked and swung upward with her plasma cutter knocking off its jaw. Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was like a commando, no not a commando! Even better! Jerry's jaw dropped to the floor, Katie was wide eyed, Tony just watched with a spark of skeptism in his eye.

The slasher slashed at her as she shot off that spike, the other came to but she shot it off.

Then she came up by hind it and twisted its neck. After it fell to the ground she said "Suck on that bitch." Then more of them came out of air vents on the wall, one of Daniels survival rules was to stay away from the air vents. Jerry took out a Javelin gun, Katie took out a flame thrower, Tony got out a line gun, Roy got a ripper blade, and Daniel got out a seeker rifle. Megan merely reloaded and charged at them. The slashers howled at them and went in for the kill. Megan killed 3 already; she shot the first 2, but killed the last by a punch in the face. Tony shot 5 dead with his line gun, Katie burned them to a crisp and Roy activated his ripper blade and cut one in half. Daniel shot a few far away with his seeker rifle. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw more necromophs tearing up a hallway. "That's weird," Daniel thought ", since when did they all become so close to us?" then Daniel yelled "EVERYONE INTO THE MESSHALL!" all the students went inside, except for Megan who was actually defending off nicely, But not nicely enough to convince Daniel to let her stay. He pulled Megan into the kitchen and shut the doors. Tony then said "Hey not all of these necros are slashers. Daniel looked out the window to realize he was right, the new additions were the puker, a necro that puked its own stomach acid to attack, and the pak, a group of necros that look like mutant babies but are freaking dangerous one alone is good; but a whole pack of the pak would be deadly. "Alright everyone!" Daniel yelled ", you must survive! Remember this will all be on your finally report card!" "Will you quit it with the teacher status and help us!" Tony yelled. Then the doors burst open and then came through. Katie used her flamethrowers meteor secondary fire to shot a gas canister and set the whole cafeteria on fire. Then everyone ran into the kitchen. Tony and Megan didn't make it; they were still in the mess hall. Daniel couldn't see, the fire was blinding. Then Megan came through the flames with Tony over her shoulder, he was crying out in pain. As she lay Tony down on the floor Daniel realized the puker got acid on his cheek, the was pulling sizzling skin off his face trying to stop the burning. It was terrible.

PLEASE REVIEW

Dead Space DLC in every Dr. Pepper cap

Would you like to be a pepper too?

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Compromise

Katie, Roy, Megan, and Jerry waited outside of the stasis clinic to hear news of Tony after the acid on his face burned. Finally the doors opened up and Daniel walked out; the students started shooting with questions about Tony's health. "Alright, alright . Tony is gonna make it, we just need to keep him in the stasis clinic until we pull out."

Jerry yelled "Until we pull out? Daniel our friend has just be severally injured and needs medical attention now!" Daniel replied "Hey! None of that! Besides he has stopped dissolving."

Katie asked "What do we do?" Daniel scratched his head and said " Well the Blue Robin is still near us we could call them and as to meet us at the next dock. Since the stasis chambers are sealed tight because of pressure Tony should be able to survive a while." Megan stood up and said "Why don't we just call them and go through an airlock into space where we can, meet up with the Blue Robin and escape?" Daniel smiled and said "Megan genius! Also in the dinning room right next to the kitchen , and it should have an airlock!"

Daniel pressed a button on his rig and said "blue robin come in Blue Robin!" all he got was snow

"Must be interference from the stasis power cores,

Blue Robin meet us at Airlock 2B! If you read I repeat airlock 2B!" they went to the dinning hall area and looked out the window. "Pieces of debris

from the Station." Daniel thought. He went over to the air lock and shouted over his rig "Alright Blue Robin! We are at airlock 2B!" then group gasped at the window. Daniel ran over to them to find the source of their shock. He just saw the debris outside then it finally hit him. The debris was the Blue Robin! "We are gonna need another plan."

PLEASE REVIEW

Hello, it's Space again, my computer is finally working after we replaced the towers, I still want to keep the old one in case it starts working, or we have enough money to repair it. So the song for this fanfic would be Marilyn Mason The Death song, I want to draw a picture of the Marker in someone's eye and say Dead Space nightmare as

a gaming cover, or movie poster. That's all today.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Air Vents

As Daniel and Megan talked alone, Jerry and Roy talked.

"Roy you think this is a good idea?"

"We are stuck on board a necromorph infested station with limited ammo and someone is a traitor, this idea was wonderful."

"No Roy, I mean listening to Daniel and Megan, for all we know she could be a spy herself!"

"Of course not! She is here with us, why would she commit suicide to kill us?"

"Think about it, she could be one of those screwed up unitologist trying to kill us! The Unitologist gladly killed themselves to serve their lord, the Marker!"

"No Tony talked to me about Megan, they were both on Titan station while necromorphs invaded."

"They were?"

"Yeah, she was like 8 then, she watched as her father killed himself and her mother dies trying to fend them off of her. For 4 hours she ran from them and managed to survive, then she met Tony and they made it out in an escape pod. She has no interest of aiding the necros."

Then Daniel yelled "Everyone gather round!" everyone stopped talking and sat at a round table where Daniel had a computer. "Alright everyone! Me and Megan have been studying some station plans and we think we can contact my Ishmura planetcracking ships, the shooting star." Then the computer turned on and a hologram appeared, "We think we can go through ventilation here into a main ventilation shaft." Jerry shook his head "No way man, I heard those things hang out in the air vents!" Megan responded "Well FYI these "things" are out here! Also this main shaft is like an incinerator, it builds up heat and anything inside melts, this shaft has high pressure doors that can only open when operated by a side wall computer." Jerry cried again in protest "Incinerator? Are you nuts?" Daniel yelled back "Jerry freaking calm down! The incinerators have to be manually operated by trained professionals on the central computer overlook. Only trained professionals like doctors, or engineers can handle it." Megan added "Right also it hasn't been operating in years, it should be freezing in there." Jerry crossed his arms "No way, you said there was a traitor amongst us, why should we believe you?" then for once it was silent then Daniel replied "I will tell truth when I say I am not the traitor but let's put it this way," Daniel and Jerry looked at each other eye level ", let's just say you get a few people to believe that I am the traitor and you kill me, but who's to say that you are not the traitor yourself." Jerry stopped talking and nodded "I see, we have no choice, we can't trust each other." The rest nodded and Roy stated "Let's stop arguing and go!" air vent incinerator wasn't long, they even hadn't encountered any necromorphs. When Megan was finished with unsealing the door she pushed the sides apart and stepped inside. "I'm right, it's freezing. Better adjust your suit temperatures." As the others brought up holograms of keyboards then started to type and their helmets unfolded and covered their faces. Katie gazed above at a object that seemed to be like a metal waffle ball but bigger and more holes. "What's that?" Katie asked Daniel "That is the incinerator generator, it conducts a spinning motion which then heats up the core inside it and turns it into molten magma." "WOAH!" Roy yelled as he slipped. Jerry gave Roy his hand and asked "You okay?" Roy nodded "Yes I just slipped on-" he looked down and he saw blood. "Oh Shit!" Roy yelled. Katie looked at the blood and suggested "Maybe someone went in here for shelter and died long time ago." Daniel shook his head "Like Megan said the temperature is freezing in here, if it was long time ago why is it not frozen?" Jerry trailed the blood with his light to a closed door. "A Necro huh, how did it get in? Last I knew they couldn't open pressure sealed doors."

Megan replied "They can't, only people who can operate the central computer over look can open them." Roy then asked "So no one here is a traitor?" Megan nodded "Yes someone ELSE is killing us." Then Jerry said "Is it getting hot in here?" they looked up to see the metal waffle ball spinning slowly but gradually accelerating. "They are planning to fry us!" Katie yelled. As the waffle ball made a full rotation a slasher was clinging on to it. It dropped to the floor and attacked Megan. More of them came and started to attack the group. Then Roy saw it in action, a pressure sealed door opened and necromorphs came through and shut again. Roy then looked up and saw a glass panel, behind it was a security camera with the red dot on. "HEY!" he yelled and waved his arms trying to get it's attention. "HELP US!" there was someone watching but he just smirked and tapped his fingers. Then Katie tackled Roy to the ground when a slasher was about to take off his head. Katie used her flame-thrower and roasted it. "Katie! No!" Daniel yelled "We don't want to use that near the core, it may erupt it. Then a huge pregnant ran over to Jerry and Jerry blew it up with Tony's line gun. "Yeah! Suck on that necro!" he yelled in victory. "Jerry it's a pregnant necromorph!" Daniel yelled at him, "So?" Jerry asked. "So, when you blow them up smaller necromorphs inside it attack you!" Jerry turned around to be attacked by those smaller necros. Daniel managed to shoot them off and they all went to the last pressure seal door. As it opened they all scrambled outside, just in time to lock the necromorphs inside. As the heat built up they all exploded against the walls. "That was fun." Jerry said clutching his bleeding shoulder

PLEASE REVIEW

another chapter!

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Air Vents

As Daniel and Megan talked alone, Jerry and Roy talked.

"Roy you think this is a good idea?"

"We are stuck on board a necromorph infested station with limited ammo and someone is a traitor, this idea was wonderful."

"No Roy, I mean listening to Daniel and Megan, for all we know she could be a spy herself!"

"Of course not! She is here with us, why would she commit suicide to kill us?"

"Think about it, she could be one of those screwed up unitologist trying to kill us! The Unitologist gladly killed themselves to serve their lord, the Marker!"

"No Tony talked to me about Megan, they were both on Titan station while necromorphs invaded."

"They were?"

"Yeah, she was like 8 then, she watched as her father killed himself and her mother dies trying to fend them off of her. For 4 hours she ran from them and managed to survive, then she met Tony and they made it out in an escape pod. She has no interest of aiding the necros."

Then Daniel yelled "Everyone gather round!" everyone stopped talking and sat at a round table where Daniel had a computer. "Alright everyone! Me and Megan have been studying some station plans and we think we can contact my Ishmura planetcracking ships, the shooting star." Then the computer turned on and a hologram appeared, "We think we can go through ventilation here into a main ventilation shaft." Jerry shook his head "No way man, I heard those things hang out in the air vents!" Megan responded "Well FYI these "things" are out here! Also this main shaft is like an incinerator, it builds up heat and anything inside melts, this shaft has high pressure doors that can only open when operated by a side wall computer." Jerry cried again in protest "Incinerator? Are you nuts?" Daniel yelled back "Jerry freaking calm down! The incinerators have to be manually operated by trained professionals on the central computer overlook. Only trained professionals like doctors, or engineers can handle it." Megan added "Right also it hasn't been operating in years, it should be freezing in there." Jerry crossed his arms "No way, you said there was a traitor amongst us, why should we believe you?" then for once it was silent then Daniel replied "I will tell truth when I say I am not the traitor but let's put it this way," Daniel and Jerry looked at each other eye level ", let's just say you get a few people to believe that I am the traitor and you kill me, but who's to say that you are not the traitor yourself." Jerry stopped talking and nodded "I see, we have no choice, we can't trust each other." The rest nodded and Roy stated "Let's stop arguing and go!" air vent incinerator wasn't long, they even hadn't encountered any necromorphs. When Megan was finished with unsealing the door she pushed the sides apart and stepped inside. "I'm right, it's freezing. Better adjust your suit temperatures." As the others brought up holograms of keyboards then started to type and their helmets unfolded and covered their faces. Katie gazed above at a object that seemed to be like a metal waffle ball but bigger and more holes. "What's that?" Katie asked Daniel "That is the incinerator generator, it conducts a spinning motion which then heats up the core inside it and turns it into molten magma." "WOAH!" Roy yelled as he slipped. Jerry gave Roy his hand and asked "You okay?" Roy nodded "Yes I just slipped on-" he looked down and he saw blood. "Oh Shit!" Roy yelled. Katie looked at the blood and suggested "Maybe someone went in here for shelter and died long time ago." Daniel shook his head "Like Megan said the temperature is freezing in here, if it was long time ago why is it not frozen?" Jerry trailed the blood with his light to a closed door. "A Necro huh, how did it get in? Last I knew they couldn't open pressure sealed doors."

Megan replied "They can't, only people who can operate the central computer over look can open them." Roy then asked "So no one here is a traitor?" Megan nodded "Yes someone ELSE is killing us." Then Jerry said "Is it getting hot in here?" they looked up to see the metal waffle ball spinning slowly but gradually accelerating. "They are planning to fry us!" Katie yelled. As the waffle ball made a full rotation a slasher was clinging on to it. It dropped to the floor and attacked Megan. More of them came and started to attack the group. Then Roy saw it in action, a pressure sealed door opened and necromorphs came through and shut again. Roy then looked up and saw a glass panel, behind it was a security camera with the red dot on. "HEY!" he yelled and waved his arms trying to get it's attention. "HELP US!" there was someone watching but he just smirked and tapped his fingers. Then Katie tackled Roy to the ground when a slasher was about to take off his head. Katie used her flame-thrower and roasted it. "Katie! No!" Daniel yelled "We don't want to use that near the core, it may erupt it. Then a huge pregnant ran over to Jerry and Jerry blew it up with Tony's line gun. "Yeah! Suck on that necro!" he yelled in victory. "Jerry it's a pregnant necromorph!" Daniel yelled at him, "So?" Jerry asked. "So, when you blow them up smaller necromorphs inside it attack you!" Jerry turned around to be attacked by those smaller necros. Daniel managed to shoot them off and they all went to the last pressure seal door. As it opened they all scrambled outside, just in time to lock the necromorphs inside. As the heat built up they all exploded against the walls. "That was fun." Jerry said clutching his bleeding shoulder

PLEASE REVIEW

another chapter!

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Train to Hell

As Roy and Katie were nursing Jerry's shoulder that the smaller necromorphs called the swarmers cut him Megan and Daniel were alone. "So who do you think the traitor is?" Megan asked. Daniel replied "Must be some official like engineer of doctor of some kind. One thing is for sure, he is a unitologist." Megan looked around the room and saw a "YOU ARE HERE" map and said "We didn't go as far as we needed to go in the main ventilation shaft. It puts our plan off a lot." Daniel walked over to the map and said "Someone was trying to flush us out into our weak area, with the hunters." Then Roy and Katie were walking by Jerry and his newly patched shoulder. "It's nothing, we need to continue." Jerry stated trying to reassure Daniel. Daniel was about to protest but he thought and nodded. As they opened the next door to what it seemed to be a train station lobby. It had a couch in the middle that had orange(miraculously not bloody) cushions, they had many posters about movies you could see at the next stop with many broken glass frames, and under the train station entrance door was a dead corpse wedged between the floor and the door. "What the Hell happened to him?" Roy asked. Megan inhaled and closed her eyes as she took off her glove and touched the dead corpse. She opened her eyes and exhaled slowly. "He was trying to get help and equipment in here and the door was shut down and he had tried to crawl under it, then a slasher came and killed him." She blinked and she stopped touching the corpse. The rest of the group stood in silence as she put her glove back on and said "What?" then Daniel snapped his fingers and brought everyone back to Hell. "Alright, Jerry, you have an engineering licenses right?" Jerry nodded Daniel continued "Alright Jerry I want a diagnostic on this train." Jerry nodded as Megan said "Katie can I have your flame-thrower?" Katie didn't shake her head, or nod she just gave it to Megan. Megan took the flame-thrower and brought it against the door of the train. In minutes the door fell down and she walked inside to see another corpse not as bloody as the last one. "Who do we got here?" Daniel said as he followed Megan inside. Megan took his name tag and said "His name is John Geller." Then Daniel picked what appeared to be an audio recorder and rewinded it back all the way. "March 43 12:00, at least that's what my watch says, it's out of batteries. Today is my birthday, I can feel it. All my friends have died but I knew they remembered. I walked in my room to see the party decorations and the cake, at was filled with dead corpses. I know I may be last, but I can still hear them laughing and singing happy birthday. It brings a tear to my eye. I can see them now all around me, comforting me. I ran out of food and water but it doesn't matter now. I think...I'll take a nap now….." the tape still went on only catching the creaks of the ship and train car. "I can't believe someone aboard this station died peacefully." Katie said. Roy nodded "He sure seemed happy." Megan blinked and said "alright now you should get that corpse out of the car, we are going to ride in it." Megan dragged the body out of the cart and into a spare body bag stabled tight with a pivot gun. "Jerry how does the train look for travel?" Daniel asked looking at the body bag. "A cable was disconnected in the flooring, I'll get to it." Jerry removed a panel and climbed down with a flashlight in his mouth as he started to sort through many multi-colored wires and cables. Megan sat down as she was whispering a prayer. "You a religious person Megan?" Megan looked up to see Daniel with his arms crossed. "No, but I now believe that if all of this is happening, well there is a chance, isn't there?" Daniel smiled and sat down next to her. "Right, nothing is impossible, only improbable. For example, people in the 1709 thought that they could not explore space, but here we are in space, with many flesh eating monsters." Megan smiled for the first time Daniel met her and giggled "I guess your right, space man." Daniel put an arm over Megan's shoulder and said "Megan why do you hate them so much, they killed my father and I'm not angry, maybe depressed, but not angry." Megan was about to speak but there was a cranking sound and the train's lights flashed. "Trains ready!" Jerry called out. Megan lost her smile and quickly jumped from her seat and walked rather oddly. Daniel thought about her for one moment then got up himself and went in the train. Jerry then came in the train with a remote and pressed a button. As the train's door closed Daniel looked out from the window and looked at the body bag. He sighed before seeing an air vent pop open and an infector flew out and jumped on the body. It's long spike plunged deep into the bag where it's head was. Then a slasher necromorph burst out two of it's spikes from the bag trying to get to the train. "Jerry! Put down the steel blinds!" Just as the car started to move he saw the infector moving to the corpse under the door, the slasher running to the train, and more slashers coming out of the air vents. "Everybody! Stay away from the windows and keep your weapon armed. Then the blinds went down and Daniel lost sight of them. Then the train picked up speed but he could hear them following them. "*CRASH!* a window was broken as a slasher clambered inside. Megan took out her plasma cutters and shot it 4 times in the chest. *CRASH!CRASH!* more slashers and the Pak jumped in. Jerry took a line gun and got 3 of the Pak at once, Roy used the ripper blade he found and cut them in half. Then pukers jumped in and grabbed Jerry. "Jerry put on your helmet!" Jerry nodded as his helmet unfolded as the puker started to throw up acid on to the helmet trying to penetrate his face. Jerry grabbed both of it's shoulders and head butted it so hard the puker started to bleed and cough up blood and acid. "That's how I do it!" then they heard screaming, it was Roy. He was trying to climb back into the train as a slasher was trying to pull him outside. "Roy!" Jerry cried as he grabbed his hand trying to drag him back in. "Don't let go!" Roy cried as he screamed. "Roy! Shoot it!" Roy reached for his gun but then he was dragged out. "Roy!" Jerry yelled but had no reply. Daniel killed the last necros with his pulse rifle. "Roy he's gone!" Jerry yelled. "Katie began to cry but Megan said "Stop you need to pull together. Like I did so long ago." Then Daniel stood up and said "You weren't expecting for someone to die did you?" Katie looked up at Daniel's serious eyes, one was green and one was blue. "Look I know we just lost Roy, but we don't want to end up like him do we?" Katie sniffled and shook her head. "Good, thank you. We need everyone here to pull together and man up. Roy lost his life but was not being a coward at the same time." Then the train stopped and opened as they were at another train station/movie theater. Daniel sighed as he walked out with Megan, Katie was still crying but Jerry lifted her face to his and helped her get to her feet as they exited the train car.

PLEASE REVIEW

So Roy is dead or soon will be, now one team mate is counted off, leaving Daniel, Katie, Jerry, and Megan. Four people are left, but what about Tony, is he still alive?

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Movies

Megan walked off somewhere else while Jerry was quickly trying to hack into a computer. Katie was sitting on a bench while Daniel was pacing back and forth about their next move. "Should we go through the hallways or move through the greenhouse? What do you think Megan?" Daniel looked around and saw Megan was no where in sight. "Where's Megan?" Daniel asked. Katie said she went in the hall behind the catering stands." Daniel nodded and went down the hallway that was half bloody till he heard noise in the next theater. He opened the door to see a movie called The Thing playing with Kurt Russell while he was still alive. Daniel looked on the isles till he saw Megan sitting in the isle with her feet on top of the chair. Daniel moved quietly next to her and said "Hello." She didn't respond as she watched the horror flick not being fazed by any of it the slightest. "Um, you like this movie? It's called the Thing, directed be John Carpenter." She nodded "Yeah, this is actually the first movie I've ever seen." Daniel looked at Megan as he jumped on a scary bit. "You haven't?" Megan replied "Yep half of my life I was taking into military training and scientific studies. The scientists asked me questions about my family, m friends, and my hallucinations." Daniel turned quickly to Megan "You are having hallucinations? Caused by the Marker?" She nodded "I've been having them ever since Titian station. I see people as necromorphs, my parents telling me to make them whole, and I think I can see the traitor speaking to me through the Marker." Daniel looked at the move about to end "I know that he works with the Marker, so he must be a high unitologist. The Marker must help him." Megan replied "He says he understands me and he can help me see my parents again." A single tear fell and Daniel witnessed it. "How do you reside from hallucinations?" Megan shook her head "I don't, I deal with them. You all look like necromorphs to me." Daniel looked at Megan nervously who had one hand on the trigger of her plasma cutter. "However, I am able to cope." She let go but did not break eye contact. Then the movie ended and Daniel and Megan walked out. Jerry and Katie were waiting for them. "Finally! We were about to leave you." Jerry said impatiently. "Just talking." Megan said. Katie asked "Which way?" Daniel looked up and said "We have to cut though the morgue to get to the greenhouse.

PLEASE REVIEW

Oh the morgue, the necromorphs favorite cruising spot, what new necro's will they encounter there? And a little spoiler, Roy returns!

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Hive

Daniel stood in the hallway where there was a barricade at it's end and on it had the statements

"Don't go through here!," or "The dead rise in there," or "You have no chance." Jerry looked at the warnings and said "You sure about this?" Daniel nodded and said 'We have to give it a shot." Then they pulled on the front of the barrier to see a small hole that was made as they tried to get passed. After Daniel Megan came, Katie, and finally Jerry. They looked down the hallway into what seemed to be death ahead. It was a open door into the morgue which wasn't too big but it was big enough to hold a full house. As Daniel shined his pulse rifle the light hit a group of necromorphs in a dormant state. Megan raised her plasma cutters but Daniel whispered "Wait let's not be hasty until they wake up." Megan was about to protest but saw Katie scared and nodded. She turned off the back lights on her tech and tiptoed into the room. *tip, tip, tip, squish* Megan looked on the ground and saw part of a necromorph called the corruption, it was like fleshy carpeting for the necromorphs or a hive. It slowed you down and slowly took air from the atmosphere, but it posed no serious threat and she waved over to Katie. Katie walked quietly passed the dormant slashers. Then she tripped and knocked over a glass bottle *squish* it landed on the corruption with a soft bounce making a slasher groan, or whir in it's slumber. Katie sighed in relief as she finally made it to Megan, then as Daniel crossed halfway they all heard. "INTURDER ALERT IN MORGUE!" red lights were flashing and the necromorphs woke up. "Shit!" Daniel yelled as he got his pulse rifle and started to shoot them. As Katie tried to run an tentacle wrapped around her ankle and dragged her to the floor. She saw on the wall a huge necromorph that was yelling loudly as he tentacles were coming from inside it's chest. Katie took out her flame-thrower but in one quick drag she dropped it. Jerry cut up most of the crowd with his line gun, while Daniel was covering a good portion with his pulse rifle. A slasher came charging at Megan but she kicked it in it's neck and made it crack. As it was trying to recover she shot it dead. "AAAAHHHHH!" Megan looked over to see Katie almost dragged in arms distance from the guardian. Megan picked up the flame-thrower and burned the guardian as it screamed and let go of Katie. Then they were all dead. Daniel stood by Megan and said "Everyone okay?" Katie, Megan, and Jerry all said "Okay." Daniel replied "Let's get going!" then they heard a "Hello?…" they turned to the hallway door. When they opened it they saw another barrier at the halls end and more of the corruption, but what was on the corruption was disturbing, there were dead guardians on the walls, probably killed by a resistance force. Then Daniel saw it, a necromorph on the wall. He grabbed his pulse rifle and was about to shoot when it uttered hoarsely "Hello?…Who's there?…." Daniel walked closer to it to see it was Roy, curled up like a ball on the wall. "Roy?" Daniel asked and he lifted his head. "Oh my god." Jerry said for Roy had no eyes! Daniel then noticed the two white balls by his feet where Roy's eyeballs. "Hello?…" he asked again. Daniel gulped trying to swallow to prevent throwing up and said "Roy." Roy quickly replied "Daniel! You're here…" Roy gasped for air as if he forgotten how to breath automatically. "What happened to you?" Daniel asked. Roy replied "I don't remember…I just know I'm on this wall…" Daniel started to breath frantically "We can get you down, and get you to a medical." Roy shook his head unusually fast. "No medical…earlier I put my hand…to my heart and…didn't feel a…single beat…" he gasped again and some blood accidentally dripped from his mouth. "There must be something we can do Roy." Katie said "Starting to sob. "Nothing you can…do for me, you…need to leav-oh god!" the next part was horrible, his waist split apart from his body and fell to the floor, leaving Roy with his intestines hanging from his upper body. His head fell downwards and he moaned in pain. "Roy?" Katie sobbed, no reply, then a scream of pain erupted from Roy's mouth as his intestines flew everywhere then dropped back down with his head. "He's still not dead yet, but we can help him." Katie sobbed and looked at Megan. "We need to kill him." Katie sobbed and nodded as Roy screamed again in pain. Katie got her flame-thrower and aimed it at Roy, the immature guardian and said "Roy, Daniel say's your still alive, can you give us sign?" Roy didn't say anything as he wasn't screaming again. "Okay." Katie said as she turned on the flame-thrower full blast and incinerated Roy, his screams were heard again but quickly died off. Katie's face was stained with tears as she ran over to Jerry and hugged him. Daniel put a hand on Megan's shoulder and said "People died before this, we can deal with death now." Megan nodded as they continued to leave Roy's body on the wall.

PLEASE REVIEW

So Roy finally dies, next chapter, the Green house, where Daniel, Jerry, Katie, and Megan encounter the mad man.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
